Danger Zone
by Marquess Dawn
Summary: Malex slash. AU of the OC. Alex is the twin of Ryan, sister of Seth, and the daughter of Sandy and Kirsten. She's just returning o OC after years in a boarding school and summers in Europe. Fun and drama ensues.


NOTE: I started this story in May 2006. I figured it would be great to finish it, since teenage me wrote some pretty awesome stuff and I figured this story deserves a finish. So, first I will post the chapters that I wrote between 2006 and 2008. That would be the first 12 chapters. But I will let you know when I start posting the new stuff.

Feedback is awesome!

Okay, I'm a feedback whore. Not gonna even lie.

* * *

"I think I'm going to die of boredom," Alex said, looking around and trying hard not to yawn. "Promise me we're going to have a real party later on." She glanced at her best friend.

"Of course we are. I already heard about this cool place, The Bait Shop where we can party. And later, when we find some really cool, edgy people, we can continue the party in your pool house," Jodie said.

"Thank God or whoever is listening," Alex muttered. "This fucking dress is making me itch."

"But you wear skirts all the time," Jodie pointed out. She sipped her Cosmopolitan. "I wonder if the Bait Shop serves any of my drinks…."

"I wear skirts, yes. But not some Gucci dress that my mom bought for me. I'm going to have a swim with this later on," Alex said. She sighed, drinking her rum with cola. "I wonder where Ryan is. I want him to come to the party later on."

Jodie looked around and finally spotted Ryan. "He's almost making out with a very hot long legged brunette." She stood up, "Excuse me while I go screw around with him a little." She walked over to Ryan. "Ryan! What is this?" She crossed her arms, pretend to be hurt. "You told me you were single when we slept together. And when I told you I'm going to have your baby."

Ryan spit her drink out, his eyes widened. "Jodie, what the fuck are you talking about?" He glanced at the girl. "She's not serious. She's my sister's friend."'

Jodie grinned. "You should've seen your face. Alex wanted to know if you're going to come to a real party with us later on? After this snorefest is over. The hot thing on long legs can come, too."

"Yeah, I'll come. Only if neither Trey or Seth are coming, though. You want to come, Marissa?" Ryan looked at her.

"Sure. I could use a decent party," Marissa said with a shrug. She took out some cigs from her purse and lit one.

"So, are you two together or…?" Jodie questioned. She looked at Marissa's legs, undressing her in her mind.

"We're fuck buddies," Marissa said, taking a drag from her cig. She talked about hers and Ryan's relationship like it was something she talked about over dinner.

"Awesome," Jodie said, grinning. "I'm going to back to Alex. Before she dies of boredom." She winked at Ryan before walking back to Alex. She sat down next to Alex again. "They're fuck buddies. And they're both coming."

Suddenly, the stage lit up and Sandy was standing on the stage. "As you all know, this party is to welcome my little princess Alexandra home. So, welcome home, honey!" He clapped and everyone else started clapping with him.

"I think I'm going to throw up," Alex muttered to Jodie. But as she turned around to face her father, she smiled and waved happily.

"Here's a little something for you, Alexandra. The Killers!" Sandy said, before getting off the stage. The band soon took his place and started playing.

"At least he got a good band to play," Alex said, shrugging a little. She watched how the band played, sang along slightly, and drank several drinks.

Soon after the Killers left the stage, Trey showed up. He seemed to be very drunk. "Well, since this party is in honor of my little bratty sister, I thought you all should know something about her. Alexandra is a raving dyke. So, keep your daughters away from her."

"Oh, I'm going to fucking kill him," Alex muttered, not believing what Trey just told everyone.

Ryan quickly walked to the stage and pushed Trey off it. "What the fuck are you doing?" he hissed, pushing Trey even more. He noticed that the pool was right behind Trey. As Trey just smiled smugly, Ryan punched him so Trey flew into the pool. He glared at Trey, who was now just staring at him.

Alex walked over to Ryan. "Come on, let's get out of here." She took Ryan's arm and they walked to the pool house. "I'm going to fucking kill him." She took off her dress and pulled on a red wife beater and a black denim skirt.

Jodie walked into the pool house, followed by Marissa and Summer. "I'm guessing we're going to have a real party now?" She asked as she noticed that Alex had changed her clothes.

"Yeah. And let's get out of here before mom or someone comes," Alex said and threw Jodie some clothes. She sat down onto the floor, near a small table.

Jodie took off her dress and put on her new clothes, not caring if anyone saw her. She looked at Ryan, who was a little stunned. "What? It's not like Alex hasn't seen me naked before, and I just don't care if anyone else ogles my body. Especially if they're really hot."

"So, are you two like together?" Summer asked. She glanced at Alex, who was pouring something onto the table.

"No, sweet-cheeks. We don't do relationships," Jodie answered and sat down next to Alex.

"Or boys," Alex added. She sniffed something from the table and then wiped her nose. "Anyone else wants this?" she asked, looking at the other three people in the room.

"Is that coke?" Ryan asked. "Alex, you're doing coke?!"

Alex just shrugged. "Yeah, so? It's just coke, little brother." She stood up and walked to the door. "By the way, who are you two?"

Jodie stood up and walked over to them, wiping her nose a little. "This is Marissa, Ryan's fuck buddy. And this hot little thing I'd like to know better." She smirked at her.

"I'm Summer, and I'm not single," Summer answered. "Can we get out of here already?"

"Who are you seeing?" Jodie asked as she opened the door.

"Seth. Alex's brother," Summer said.

"Come on, he can't be that good in bed," Jodie said and walked out.

* * *

Alex and Jodie were dancing on the dance floor, showing off. When none of the girls wouldn't dance with them, they decided to just make all the boys drool and have some fun.

Jodie turned, so her back was against Alex. She put her right hand onto Alex's hip, and put her left arm around Alex's neck. She turned her head a little and kissed Alex, slowly.

"They are such sluts," Summer said, watching the two girls kiss on the dance floor. She sipped her blue drink.

Marissa took a few gulps of her vodka and stood up. "I'm going to go join them." She smirked a little, seeing Summer's shocked face. "Mind if I join?" she whispered into Alex's ear.

Alex pulled away from Jodie a little, letting Marissa come between them. She placed her hands onto Marissa's hips. Marissa placed her one hand onto Jodie's bare stomach and the other one onto Alex's neck. She turned her head a little, her lips brushing against Alex's lips and then kissed her.

Ryan stared, his mouth open. "Wow," he muttered. "That is seriously hot."

"Did you know that Coop was into girls?" Summer said, not believing her eyes.

"Well, there was a girl in our threesome once. And she did pay a lot of attention to her," Ryan said, shrugging a little.

Summer frowned, looking at Ryan. "You two were in a threesome?" she asked. "Has Newport gone completely wonkers?"

"Yeah, we've had a few threesomes. No big deal. It's not like we're in a real relationship or anything," Ryan said, looking at Summer and then back at the three girls. "And they are almost having a threesome on the dance floor."

* * *

Alex woke up, groaning slightly. Her head hadn't hurt so much in a while. "Jodie, get up," she said, nudging the girl who was lying next to her. She stood up, holding her head, and looked down at herself to make sure that she had clothes on. She was wearing the wife beater from last night, and some boxers. "Jodie, get the fuck up!" she yelled.

"Mh, five more minutes," Jodie muttered, putting her head under a pillow.

"We have school today," Alex said. She shoved Jodie with her foot a little. "Get up, you fucking whore!" She walked over to the door. "Come to the kitchen, and get dressed before you do." She walked out of her pool house and went to the main house. She looked through the cupboards, looking for some painkillers. And made too much noise in the progress.

"Hello, sis," Seth said, looking at Alex. "Could you maybe tone down with the noise? Some of us are actually trying to live in this house."

"Do we have any painkillers?" Alex asked, ignoring what Seth said. She looked at him, praying to whoever was listening that they had something.

"Morning, Seth," Jodie said as she walked into the kitchen. She was just wearing an overly big shirt. "Alex, you whore, why did you have to shove me with your foot?"

Seth tried to say something, looking at Jodie. "Um…Are you wearing anything under there?" he asked. "And, also, are you two seeing anyone? Female? Multiple partners?"

"Seth, don't make me hurt you," Alex said, looking at him angrily. "Also, me and Jodie don't do relationships. Or guys. And I just want a fucking painkiller!"

Seth patted Alex onto the head. "Aww, poor little hung over thing."

Alex took Seth's hand and twisted it.

"Ow! Ow! Please let go. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just don't hurt me any more," Seth said, trying to get his hand away.

Jodie jumped onto a cupboard, laughing. "I think he's had enough," she said, smirking.

Alex grinned slightly and let go of Seth's hand. "So, do we have any painkillers in this fucking house?"

"I'll go get them for you," Seth said and ran off.

* * *

Marissa walked downstairs, to the kitchen, while calling Summer. "Hey, Sum, would you mind picking me up?" She paused. "Okay, I'll see you in ten." She took an apple and a bottle of ice tea from the fridge. She opened the bottle and poured some vodka into it from her flask, then put it into her bag.

"Where were you last night?" Julie asked, walking into the kitchen. "You left the Cohen's party, and I'm guessing with that…" She searched for the right word, "new girl."

"We went to The Bait Shop. I danced and drank a little. Now, if you'll excuse me, mother, Summer's going to pick me up soon," Marissa said and headed out. She waited for Summer in front of her house, while eating the apple.

Summer soon pulled up. "So, Coop, how come you didn't tell me that you were into girls and you and Ryan have been a part of a few threesomes?" she asked, as Marissa got into her car.

Marissa shrugged a little. "I didn't think you'd want to know," she said. She took her ice tea and sipped it a little.

Summer slapped Marissa's arm. "I'm your best friend! Of course I'd want to know if you're a lesbian or not. Even though, I really didn't need to know about the threesomes."

"I'm not a lesbian, Summer. I like both girls and boys. It's called bisexual. Besides, I was really drunk last night. I so didn't want you to find out like that," Marissa said.

* * *

"So, are you two together again?" Ryan asked, as he, Alex, Jodie and Seth sat down onto a few couches at the school café.

"Why would you think that?" Jodie asked. "We just danced and kissed a few times last night. No big deal."

"Yeah, a kiss is like a handshake," Alex agreed. She sipped her coffee, looking around.

"Watch," Jodie said. He leaned closer to Seth and kissed him. "Have a good day, Seth."

Summer hit Seth against his head with her purse. "Why did you kiss her?"

Marissa sat down next to Alex. "Morning," she said.

Alex kissed Marissa. "Good morning, Marissa," she said with a grin.

"Good morning, Alex," Marissa said. She took out her ice tea and drank some more of it.

"I kissed him to show Ryan that a kiss is like a handshake," Jodie told Summer. "I don' want Seth. If I'd want someone out of you two, it would be you, Summertime."

"Whateva's," Summer said and sat down next to Seth.

"So, did you guys have fun last night?" Seth asked, looking at everyone.

"Oh, yeah. Alex, Marissa and Jodie were practically having a threesome on the dance floor," Ryan said, smirking. "And even though Alex is my twin, I found it very hot."

"Oh, come on! Why I wasn't invited? Summer was there, Ryan was there. Why oh why didn't you invite me?" Seth said, in a whiney voice. "Did you happen to record it somehow?" He looked at Ryan.

"You're a geek, that's why we didn't invite you," Alex said. She stuck her tongue out.

"I'm not a geek," Seth protested.

"Yeah, you are," everyone said at once.

"But a cute, lovable one," Summer added and kissed Seth. "So, is anyone going to be trying out for any teams this year?" she asked, after pulling away from Seth. She looked at Ryan.

"No, I'm not doing water polo this year. I have harder classes," Ryan said.

"Aww, homework's going to kill you," Alex said, grinning. "I'm going to try cheerleading. I think. Are the cheerleaders hot?"

"I'm gonna try water polo," Jodie answered. "They do accept girls, right?"

Marissa looked at Alex, frowning. "You and cheerleading? Somehow, I don't see you as the 'Go, Team, Go!' type."

"Oh, I'm very low on school spirit and all that shit," Alex said. "It's just that hot girls in short skirts, how can I resist?"

"Jodie, I doubt you'll make water polo. Me and Trey- like guys only make it. No small girls allowed. You should try cheerleading," Ryan said, looking a little.

"Me and cheerleading? No! That's a bad, very bad, match. And I'll try anyway," Jodie said, shrugging. The bell rang. "What lessons does everyone have?" she asked.

"History," Alex answered.

"Me, too," Marissa said with a smile. She stood up and she and Alex headed to class.

"I have English," Summer said.

"This is so my lucky day," Jodie said. "Let's go," she added and stood up.

"Physics," Ryan said and stood up, knowing Seth didn't have that.

"And I have Math," Seth said with a sigh.


End file.
